Just Tell Her (YuYuu)
by Kuma Kuroko
Summary: Porque aun si era un simple flechazo que no duraria por siempre. Aun si era no correspondido. Tenía que decirlo... Antes de que ella se fuera con alguien más. One shot Semi AU. Pairing: YuYuu [Yuri Plisetsky x Fem!Yuuri Katsuki] - Viktuuri [Viktor Nikiforov x Fem!Yuuri Katsuki] Advertencias: Lemon, Genderbend, AU.


_Cada quien elige los labios que quiere besar, los ojos que quiere mirar, el corazon que quiere cuidar y a la persona que quiere alegrar_

 **Just Tell Her**

A sus 16 años, su primera vez que compitiendo en el GPF se había quedado a ver la parte femenina, después de todo Mila no iba a dejar de molestarlo por que fuera a verla, hasta cierto punto lo encontró aburrido, era como ver la masculina sin un Viktor Nikiforov compitiendo pues ninguna hacía nada que lo cautivara o como mínimo interesara, Mila había logrado muy a medias este objetivo.

Sin embargo y cuando iba a dar por perdido el tiempo se percató en la última concursante. Su estilo llamó su atención, siempre había gustado del color negro -y si iba con un estampado de jaguar o tigre mucho mejor-, falda corta como era costumbre, pequeños cristales en la zona del pecho junto a la tela más transparente, el cabello perfectamente recogido.

No iba a mentirse, llamó su atención que tuviera mucho pecho, por lo general no era algo que destacara en las patinadoras y debía resaltarlo como dato curioso. No daba mucha fe en que haría algo impresionante o impactante. La música empezó a sonar, extrañamente era la música contraria a la que había patinado hace poco rato, _Ai no tsuite: Eros_. Se acomodó mejor en su asiento, quizás no sería tan malo...

Desde el inicio se vio erróneo en sus suposiciones, la chica tenía algo muy extraño en ella, no solo el rápido ritmo de su rutina, la cual más seductora imposible, sino que a pesar de haber fallado uno de los saltos de manera un tanto _desastrosa_ seguía aun así encantando al público, seduciendo a todos como la más bella y exóticas de las mujeres del mundo.

Un sonrojo se extendió por toda su cara al momento en que la chica en cuestión lo miró por un momento, un pequeño y efímero momento, los ojos marrones con un ligero tinte rojo chocaron con los suyos, quizás ella no se había dado cuenta de esto por lo tonto que podía ser, pero él, Yuri Plisetsky estaba a punto de derretirse.

Se sentía como Georgi en este preciso momento, ya no se burlaría _tanto_ de su situación amorosa. La rutina finalizo y la chica quedo en medio de la pista en su debida posición. _Yuuri Katsuki_ se llamaba, de Japón y con _22 años_ , realmente la espero con unos tres años menos. Algo le chocó al notar que esperaba su puntuación _¿Que hacía Viktor a su lado?_

— ¡Yuri~! —volteo fastidiado a ver al peli plata que lo llamaba, quedándose momentáneamente tieso al ver quien lo acompañaba.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora, anciano? —bufo fingiendo tranquilidad, como siempre.

—Te vi en las gradas del Programa femenino y pensé que ya era momento de presentarte a Yuuri—se apartó un poco dejando a la vista a la pelinegra que se puso colorada.

—Viktor... —dijo entre dientes jalándolo.

— ¿Para qué iba a querer conocerla? —pregunto en un bufido, él peli plata sonrió tan tonto como siempre

—Tal vez porque-

— ¡VIKTYA, VUELVE AQUÍ...! —Viktor hizo un puchero ante los gritos estridentes de Yakov, sin prestar atención al resto de sus palabras.

—Ya regreso... —lamento alejándose, dejando al rubio y la japonesa solos. Yuuri se veía un poco ilusionada, llegando hasta cierto punto a la timidez.

—Es un placer conocerte. Soy Yuuri Katsuki—estiro la mano esperando tener la misma respuesta de Yuri, lo cual no paso.

—Un gusto, supongo... —Yuuri bajo la mano haciendo gestos cómicos, nerviosa hasta comenzar a sudar un poco.

—Viktor me ha hablado mucho sobre ti, me alegra poder conocerte en persona—por un momento se asustó ¿Que había dicho el anciano sobre él? —Es impresionante como lograste debutar a tan corta edad—sonrió muy suavemente. Era una sonrisa pequeña y tierna, inocencia rayando en lo absurdo en una mujer joven.

—Pues... Gracias... —respondió un tanto incomodo al notarse a sí mismo solo viéndola—Tu también lo hiciste muy bien. Mejor que las demás, espero que estés en el podio—deseo y ella volvió a sonreír en agradecimiento—Te gustaría... sentarte o algo así.

—En lo que llega Viktor no estaría mal—afirmó girando un poco el cuello.

Las gafas que usaba, al menos para su gusto eran feas, opacaban el color de sus ojos y quitaba puntos a la parte más bella. Sin embargo y desde otro lado, imaginarla con unos lentes menos gruesos y feos era una bonita imagen... _Demasiado_. También se percató en que no era tan delgada como Mila o Sala, podía decir que era una mujer más o menos salida en lo que a norma se refiere, esto más visible en sus cachetes y el busto.

— ¿no te han dicho que pareces un cerdito? —pregunto luego de un rato, Yuuri tuvo un pequeño TIC en la ceja derecha.

—Sí, más de lo que crees— soltó una leve risa por su gesto, era muy chistoso—Oh... si puedes reír.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso cerda? —su tono agresivo puso a Yuuri azul, haciéndola retroceder con las manos en alto.

—Es que te ves muy serio o enfadado siempre —respondió nerviosa en múltiples tartamudeos. Yuri bufo acomodándose de nuevo en su lugar—Aunque... Supongo que aun de esa manera eres lindo... Sobre todo, al patinar con tantas ganas... Es extraño verlo a veces ¿Sabes? Que él patinador fluya sobre el hielo mostrando lo más profundo de su alma, es algo hermoso—aseguro con los ojos cerrados.

¿Lo había llamado lindo? ¿Le gustaba como patinaba? Ahora la curiosidad de saber si lo veía desde antes se instaló en su mente, hasta ahora no había escuchado de ella en toda su vida, en los último 30 minutos resultaba ser una persona reconocida por cualquiera mínimamente conocedor de patinaje.

—lo dices como si tuvieras tiempo viendo como patino—no fue la pregunta directa, pero se podía sobreentender... a menos que seas Yuuri Katsuki.

—Hace no mucho, en realidad iba a verte en tus programas porque el mio iniciaba después —se rio por el recuerdo. —Aunque... hubiera sido mejor ni siquiera haber ido a mi programa ahora que lo pienso.

— ¿Desde cuándo Patinas?

—Desde los 10 años, en Japón gane algunas competencias, pero... No soy como Viktor, mi talento no es algo tan innato ¿Entiendes cómo es? —pregunto con esa expresión entre triste y avergonzada apenas disimulada con una sonrisa—El año pasado acabe en el puesto 6° del GPF, lo hice horrible.

—Ya... supongo que es algo que puede pasar—en lo personal jamás había ocurrido, antes de su debut en Junior era sumamente aburrido pues tenía ese don para patinar y dejar a todos impresionados, además de ganar sin mucho esfuerzo.

—Y Viktor llegó, tan sinvergüenza como solo él puede y se ofreció a ser mi entrenador—relato de manera breve—Desde que él está conmigo ha sido más fácil competir, no lo sé, es extraño—la risita nerviosa y tonta encendió malas alarmas en su cabeza.

¿Qué saco en resumen de lo que vio? Yuuri Katsuki era una mujer _insegura,_ temerosa y fácil de asustar pero que dentro de ella aun sin darse cuenta tenía una gran fuerza, terca como una puta mula a fracasar y decidida a hacerse ver como la gran patinadora que es. _Tierna, tímida y de buen corazón_ que amaba a los perros caniche, admiradora de Viktor desde que estaba en pañales. Esto usualmente no lo molestaría, estaba acostumbrado a que todos dijeran que lo admiraron alguna vez, él fue así en algún momento, pero que la japonesa fuera quien lo dijera lo tenía molesto, con un verdadero mal humor que él no comprendía ¿Porque lo molestaba saber esto? ¿Ver que los dos son tan íntimos estén donde estén? Las dudas daban vueltas en su mente, en lugar de quedar concentrado en su rutina a punto de iniciar.

—Suerte—escucho decir, giro la cabeza y logro ver a Yuuri saludando desde las gradas, las más bajas y cercanas a la pista. Respiro profundo, tanto como pudiera.

Yuuri admiraba su rutina con ojos tanto críticos como amistosos, la perfección de Yuri al patinar era comparable con la de Viktor, solo que esta vez lo notaba algo desconcentrado, perdido y seco a lo usual ¿Por qué sería? El rubio finalizó con la misma elegancia con la que inicio, obteniendo una alta puntuación que lo coronaba en el primer lugar _por ahora_. Hizo un ligero mohín, menuda lástima que no podía experimentar que se sentía lanzar algún muñeco de felpa a los patinadores.

El turno de Viktor llegó, Yuri miro por el rabillo del ojo a la japonesa que miraba ansiosa al peli plata, gruñó levemente, esa mirada de admiración tan absoluta mezclada con cariño al peli plata no tenía nada que envidiar a como lo vio a él. Su molestia aumento cuando fue desplazado al segundo lugar, debido al señor Leyenda del Patinaje artístico, quería irse a hacer rabieta por más infantil que esto fuera, su plan se vio cortado al ver a Viktor apresurado a ponerse los zapatos.

—Yuuri ya debe arreglarse para su programa libre—lo escucho decir a Yakov, disimuladamente se retiró del lugar, tomando rumbo a los vestidores femeninos, dio un par de toquecitos a la puerta.

—no logro subir el- YURI—se sobo la nariz por el tamaño de golpe que recibido debido a la puerta cerrada de un azote—L-lo siento... —la escucho decir desde atrás.

—Si se me daña la nariz deberás pagarme la operación, oíste cerda—advirtió, su nariz estaba tornándose roja—Au...

—P-pensé que eras Viktor.

—El anciano ya viene en camino—informó —puedo ayudarte yo si quieres—se ofreció sin mucho interés.

—N-no gracias... a-así estoy bien —confirmo nerviosa y roja a más no poder, apenas podía estar en ropa interior frente a Viktor, estar con solo la espalda al aire con Yuri y el leotardo abierto la mataría.

—claro... Iré a la pista, más te vale hacerlo bien cerda—el nivel de confianza entre los dos era bastante peculiar, llevaban dos días de hablar y Yuri a diferencia del resto de sus amigos se llevaba muy bien con ella -y quienes lo conocen saben que así es-.

A pesar de la vergüenza que daba decirlo y más aún, admitirlo, se estaba enamorado de ella, esos típicos flechazos que tanto había criticado en telenovelas, libros, Georgi, etc. Lo tenía, vamos que la ironía no podía ser mayor. El tiempo juntos y hablando era extendido, dada la casualidad en que tocaban justo en los mismos países a la hora de competir. Decirle cerda por cariño algunos lo veían mal, a Yuuri le daba igual, llegaba a gustarle que el rubio le tuviese un apodo por más feo que llegase a sonar.

Esos días para Yuri Plisetsky habían sido más que suficientes para notar lo afines que eran Katsuki y Nikiforov, _demasiado_ cercanos para su gusto. Quedaban en la misma habitación, inspeccionando el Instagram de Viktor se bañaron juntos en aguas termales y cada cosa importante Yuuri lo buscaba directamente a él. Quizás fuera un poco pronto y tonto, pero ¿Por qué no pedirle ayuda a él? Se supone que ya eran _amigos,_ En su mayoría esas cosas las sabía hacer, trenzarle el cabello, subir el cierre del traje, ayudarla a amarrarse los patines...

Lo veía injusto, tirando a doloroso de alguna manera que no entendía del todo, ser adolescente en este momento era una mierda en cualquier ángulo, desde el enamoramiento a la amable japonesa hasta los celos extremos hacía Nikiforov.

— ¿Pareja? Bueno... nunca he tenido una, no sirvo mucho para eso—rio ligeramente nerviosa a la pregunta que el adolescente había formulado — ¿Porque la pregunta?

—Curiosidad de si alguien comió cerdo—las mejillas de Yuuri podían competir con un semáforo. Yuri la miro de arriba abajo examinándola, nunca había visto marcas en su cuello o algún beso entre ella y Viktor, _tal vez_ solo estaba viendo algo que no era.

— ¡po-por supuesto que no! Nunca he tenido novio... Ni eso... —su pudor era tan grande que siquiera decir la palabra resultaba complicado.

—oh~ 22 años y virgen—sonrió malicioso y bromista—Alguien aquí será una linda monja

—No por favor... —lloriqueo con las manos en la cara, el rubio rió divertido por eso, revolviendo su cabello.

—es un chiste, siendo como eres dudo que no llegues a tener pareja en esta vida—aseguro como una pequeña indirecta que seguramente la chica no captaría, su despiste ya era normal para él.

—si eso crees—respondió con el mismo tono nervioso—Ya es mi turno... —se levantó del asiento, estar con Yuri para distraerse antes de competir era la mejor técnica que Viktor pudo sugerirle, escuchar como aplaudían y vitoreaban a otras competidoras la ponía sumamente nerviosa e incapaz de concentrarse.

—suerte—deseó al verla irse. Se levantó de su lugar para tomar camino a las gradas.

Podía tratarse de su mente hormonada o ilusionada, pero veía _tan hermoso_ como patinaba, su manera de expresarse sobre el hielo, moviendo su cuerpo de forma tan emotiva y agraciada en completa sincronización con la música, llegando a pensar que quien guiaba la melodía era ella. Dio un fuerte golpe cuando fallo un cuádruple, ese que Viktor tenía como especialidad, terminó su programa y la vio ir emocionada hacía Viktor, después de todo había hecho ese salto en honor a él como su entrenador. Lo que paso...

Viktor se lanzó a besarla, cayendo ambos al hielo. Se levantó y camino a la salida frunciendo el entrecejo y apretando los dientes ¿Que no tiene pareja? Era más que obvio que ella y Viktor tenían algo ¿Por qué mentir e ilusionarlo tan vilmente? Podía atribuirlo a que Yuuri simplemente no sabía lo que causaba en él.

...

—Mira, tenemos la misma —rió divertida mostrando la medalla de segundo lugar, idéntica a la que Yuri llevaba. El rubio resopló.

—Está bien... supongo—se limitó a decir observando su sonrisa ilusionada por a saber qué razón, había quedado en segundo lugar ¿Por qué se veía tan feliz?

— ¿Viste mi presentación? —pregunto con cierta ilusión, Yuri que estaba más distraído pensando en lo que había pasado al final de dicha presentación.

—sí, estuviste bien aun cuando lo arruinaste al final—la sonrisa de Yuuri se borró.

—Oh... Lo siento—murmuro—Iré con Viktor, quizás me esté buscando.

La vio alejarse, quería lanzar el puto celular contra la pared como hacía de vez en cuando ¿Tan atraído estaba? Sentir celos de Viktor era algo ya casi normal, pero rodarlo al ámbito amoroso y personal era algo que no creyó que ocurriría. Un apretón por la espalda lo hizo salir del ensimismamiento.

—SUÉLTAME ANCIANA —Quisquillo moviéndose cual gusanito entre los brazos de Mila.

—No ves mis presentaciones, pero si las de Yuuri, me siento herida—dramatizo y Yuri miro a otro lado—Eres tan lindo enamorado, quedaste completamente flechado.

— ¿A quién le dices enamorado? —sus morisquetas eran muy cómicas ¿Tan evidente era?

—Solo Yuuri es tan ciega para no darse cuenta de que estas loquito de amor, nunca te interesas en ver a nadie más o tan siquiera hablas—comentaba la pelirroja— ¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices? —sugirió sonriendo.

—Ella esta con Viktor o no viste su pequeña demostración—sonrió cínico y Mila ladeo la cabeza—Quien sabe, esos dos son muy unidos, más que simple relación de entrenador y patinador parecen pareja.

—Si son muy unidos, pero tampoco está mal que le digas lo que sientes o que te gustaría tener una relación con ella.

— ¿Y quién te pidió consejo a ti? —bufo.

—Es tu primer amor Yuri~ No puedo permitir que salga mal—guiño un ojo con una sonrisa coqueta.

* * *

En su diccionario, la palabra peste se definía con un nombre, uno largo y que odiaría hasta el fin de sus días: **Jean Jeaques Leroy.**

—Pareces molesto Yuri~ ¿Algo que te esté pasando? Además de tu miedo a perder por mi _JJ Style_ —su pose típica lo sacaba de quicio, simplemente... _Lo odiaba_.

—Preocuparme por perder ante ti seria como preocuparme del cielo azul... Inútil—resoplo pasándolo de largo, aunque el canadiense comenzó a seguirlo.

—Oh vamos _gatito,_ no puedes estar de mal humor siempre, puedes decirme con total confianza que es lo que te pasa—su brazo rodeo los hombros de Yuri, quién tuvo una vena en su frente más que hinchada y evidente ¿Qué acaso ese hombre no entendía que no quería hablar con él?

— ¡Pero que necio eres! ¡Solo qui-!

—Oh...—ambos miraron al frente, Yuuri los miraba algo sorprendida—No pensé que estarías ocupado ahora... Supongo que te buscare más tarde.

— ¡VUELVE AQUÍ CERDA! —piso a Jean tan fuerte como pudo y el canadiense comenzó a saltar en un pie, Yuri alcanzo a la japonesa— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Necesitas algo? —sono un poco ansioso y desesperado.

—Viktor lleva un rato peleándose con Yakov, ya va a ser mi turno y me preguntaba si podías ayudarme con mi cabello—explicó algo apenada—No puedo hacerme bien el moño, siempre se suelta y si quedo con el cabello suelto en plena presentación...

—Está bien, vamos... Aunque tampoco es como que yo sea muy experto en el tema—advirtió, Yuuri lo tomo de la mano y lo guio hasta el vestidor, sentándose y dándole al ruso una liga para el cabello—Tienes el pelo muy liso...

—Sí, es molesto de vez en cuando—dijo cerrando los ojos, que estuvieran acariciando su cabello le daba sueño, más como Yuri lo estabas haciendo tan lentamente.

—Vi una foto en la que lo tenías corto ¿Algo en especial?

—Antes de Viktor no considere en dejarlo crecer, con todo esto he pensado volverlo a cortar.

—No lo hagas—se apresuró a decir terminando de trenzar dos mechones de cabello a cada lado de la cabeza—Te ves mejor así.

— ¿Eso crees? —preguntó algo impresionada, recordaba a Marie diciéndole que estaba mejor con cabello corto y que era más cómodo para patinar, así como ella muchos habían sugerido el cabello, Viktor y Yuri eran las excepciones a esto.

—Si... digo... Eres linda como estas ahora, no creo que eso cambie, pero me gustas más con el cabello largo—opino finalizando, dejando el cabello perfectamente sujeto, las dos trenzas a cada lado y un pequeño moño para que nada se moviera al patinar. Yuuri se dio la vuelta y lo abrazo, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho por temas de estatura—O-oye...

—Lo siento es que... me da vergüenza—admitió con la cara roja—Bien, ya es mi turno ¿Me veras?

—No tengo nada más que hacer—se hizo el desinteresado, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Viktor.

— _Wow~_ Ya estas listas—sonrió, Yuuri tomo su mano—Vamos antes de que Sala termine. —frunció el entrecejo al verlos irse. Salió del vestidor y tomo rumbo con cierta lentitud, no tenía por qué apurarse si tardaba tanto en iniciar, el peso sobre sus hombros activo su estado de mal humor.

—Así que con Katsuki _,_ que _Pícaro_ Yuri—dijo Jean—Tienes buen gusto amigo mio.

— ¿Se supone que somos amigos? —lo miro con cara de asco absoluta, ignorando lo primero que dijo el canadiense.

—No te hagas el desentendido ¿Ya te confesaste?

—Esta con Viktor—esta sería la única y última conversación decente con él, así que dejaría muy en claro el dilema y así no hablarían más nunca.

— ¿Y eso que? Mi bella novia estaba con alguien más cuando me confesé y rompieron porque ella me quiso más a mí que a ese otro perdedor—relato con una sonrisa de victoria—Son solo novios, aparte que tiene de malo decir lo que sientes, más bien podría sentirse halagada.

Estas eran las primeras palabras coherentes de Jean sin ser de inflarse el ego, era muy extraño y pensó que el mundo podría explotar en cualquier momento. Ambos llegaron hasta la pista de hielo, Yuuri iba a comenzar y al verlo sonrió, fijando después su vista en Viktor con un gesto coqueto, relamiéndose el labio, un ligero tic apareció en su ceja ¿Por qué a él no hacía ese tipo de gestos como al peli plata? Jean miraba divertido las expresiones de Yuuri.

 _Eros_ de por si debía ser algo erótico, Yuuri lo hacía bien en ese aspecto, parecía la mujer más sensual de todo el mundo o al menos eso era lo que pasaba por su mente, como movía las manos para resaltar su figura, aterrizando de buena manera y siguiendo con su rutina sin ninguna clase de error, sencillamente _perfecta._ Finalizo sin un solo fallo, fue el primero en comenzar a aplaudirle, había superado su récord.

Bajo de las gradas, yendo hasta donde debía estar _junto a Viktor_ para felicitarla por su logro, aunque antes de decir ni una sola palabra Yuuri lo atrapo en un demoledor abrazo de oso mientras daba pequeños brincos emocionada.

—Felicidades—murmuro luego d liberarse de aquel abrazo.

—más sensual que nunca—se rio Viktor sonriéndole a Yuuri y tomando su mano, la japonesa entrelazo los dedos con los del ruso con expresión apenada y una leve sonrisa.

—Realmente estuvo muy bien, lástima que no seas hombre para competir contra mí—Jean apoyo un codo en el hombro de Yuuri, Viktor rodo los ojos, el canadiense le daba igual, pero llegaba a ser molesto a veces—Un placer conocerte Katsuki.

—Igual señor... Leroy—no estaba segura de cómo decirlo, en Japón no había tres nombres, no sabía cuál era su apellido.

—Dígame Jean, bella dama—tomo su mano y la beso, los lentes de Yuuri se llenaron de vapor, su cara nerviosa podía causar gracia, pero Jean estaba pendiente a la expresión de enfado en Yuri, sus celos lo iban a terminar matando, aun así, esto era muy divertido.

...

 _29 de noviembre_ , el cumpleaños de Yuuri había llegado junto a la culminación de las semi finales. Para ser sincero no tenía ni idea de lo que gustaba a la japonesa además del patinaje y Viktor, nunca la veía usando joyas por lo que eso quedaba descartado, no quería darle algo típicamente deportivo, asumía que ya muchos lo hacían ¿Qué más podía hacer?

—A Yuuri le fascina el Katsudon—miro a Viktor, parecía haber notado su duelo mental—Es un tazón de cerdo.

— ¿Y para que me lo dices?

—Está a dieta, pero como es su cumpleaños no estaría mal cumplirle el capricho ¿No crees? —le guiño el ojo. Yuri volvió su vista a Yuuri que hablaba con Mila y Sala, aunque más bien era que estaba con ellas y las otras dos hablaban—Además, extraña Japón, quizás sería un lindo regalo—lo dejo ahí, caminando a la salida.

Saco su celular, mandándole un mensaje a su abuelo pidiendo un pequeño favor, dentro de un par de horas debía hacer su programa libre y rezar por hacer su mejor presentación hasta ahora, no podía quedar fuera, no estando tan putamente cerca y mucho menos cuando ya era casi seguro que Yuuri clasificaría.

...

— ¿Por qué estás aquí afuera? —iba con una pequeña bolsa en las manos, fijándose en la chica que estaba tan solo de pie bajo la nieve.

—Nada...—se notaba decepcionada, _triste por como fallo de manera estrepitosa_. Había clasificado por los pelos, pero no era su idea, nadie comprendía que ocurrió para que lo hiciera de manera tan extraña, como desconcentrada y en las nubes— ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó mirándolo, Yuri lanzo la pequeña bolsa y Yuuri pudo atraparla apenas— ¿Y esto?

—Sé que no es mucho, pero hasta hace un día que me entere, feliz cumpleaños—miro a otro lado con algo de pena, Yuuri abrió la bolsa, notando unas... croquetas grandes ahí dentro, dio un mordisco a una, los ojos brillaron al notar el sabor—Viktor me dijo que te gustaba el Katsudon o algo así, no recuerdo el nombre.

—Gracias—dijo después de tragar— ¿Qué son? Saben muy bien

— ¿Verdad? —sonrió de forma simplemente adorable, Yuuri se lo quedo mirando sin masticar—Mi abuelo los hizo, se llaman _Piroshki,_ puedo pedirle que te haga más si quieres—ofreció sin pensarlo demasiado, Yuuri sacó otro y se lo tendió— ¿Por qué me lo das? Es tu regalo.

—Bueno, siempre que ganaba celebraba comiendo Katsudon y como tu entraste a la Final debes celebrar ¿no crees? —sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, aceptando el Piroshki y dando un mordisco tímido, el relleno era muy bueno, se preguntaba como seria en Japón. Ambos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al hotel—Mi familia tiene una posada con Aguas termales, puedes ir si quieres cuando termine el GPF, seria lindo pasar más tiempo juntos ¿No crees?

—S-si...—casi se atraganta ante la propuesta, _aguas termales_ , ahí es donde ella y Viktor se habían tomado fotos, no había razón por la cual negarse.

Esto lo dejo pensando un poco mientras seguían hablando, más concretamente lo que había dicho Jean. Si de verdad Yuuri y Viktor eran algo, tan solo serían _novios_ no _esposos_ , la oportunidad estaba ahí, tan solo tenía que decirle que le gustaba mucho y si podían intentar tener algo.

Yuuri no parecía tratarlo como un amigo enteramente, al menos eso noto cuando vio su interacción con Pichit Chulanont, era más afectiva y un poco más penosa, no podía compararlo con Viktor que era el misterio de su vida así que... Debía por lo menos intentarlo, eso llegados a España, ya iba a ser navidad, el ambiente iba a ser el mejor.

En su plan no conto con ser terriblemente acosado por sus fanáticas, conocer a Otabek Altin y tenerlo como nuevo amigo e ir a comer con él, precisamente hablando del tema, a Otabek le gustaba Mila aun cuando no habían hablado demasiado.

—Mila termino con un jugador de Hockey, créeme que alguien en su mismo campo le fascinara—aseguro tomando un poco de agua.

—Hump, puede ser, no me hago demasiadas esperanzas, ella y Sala son... cercanas—la forma en que la pronuncio hizo que Yuri se ahogara con el agua.

— ¿ _Ese_ tipo de cercanía? Son mujeres, ellas se tratan un poco raro siempre—él no lo veía extraño, esas interacciones femeninas siempre habían sido un misterio para él, sobre todo el momento en que existía anta confianza como apretarse el seno de la otra -sí, ese día odio a Sala con todas sus fuerzas-

—Hay algo en el aire que se nota, puede que si —rio divertido ante la morisqueta de Yuri—También puede ser que tengas razón y sean solo amigas demasiado intimas... veré que ocurre cuando termine el GPF. Y tu... ¿Qué piensas hacer? —Yuuri dejo caer el vaso ante la pregunta.

—Ay mierda...—se llevó las manos a la cara—Se supone que se lo diría cuando estuviéramos aquí, antes de que Viktor la llevara a conocer Barcelona—pego la cabeza de la mesa, ya una de las trabajadoras estaba limpiando el pequeño desastre, Otabek reía por la nariz, queriendo aguantarse un poco.

—Te preocupas demasiado por Viktor, honestamente no creo que tengan ese tipo de relación—opino y Yuri resoplo.

—Prácticamente viven juntos, hacen de todo juntos hasta bañarse en aguas termales ¿Enserio crees que ahí no hay nada?

— ¿Se lo has preguntado?

—No

—Entonces no sabes si lo que estas imaginando es o no verdad. Relaje un poco, piensa bien lo que dirás y-

— ¡Yuri~!—los dos voltearon al escuchar la voz femenina llamando al rubio, desde la ventana vieron a Yuuri con Viktor a su lado, lo resaltante era el par de mujeres semi escondidas, Yuuri se veía nerviosa.

—No se tu... Pero algo aquí, empieza a oler mal—susurro Otabek mientras Yuri devolvía el gesto con la mano. —Me huele a desgracia. —justo al decir esto se pudo ver a Pichit y Chris aparecer, casi brincando sobre la japonesa.

—Suele pasarme—lamento entre dientes.

...

—Me vuelven a explicar porque de repente esto se volvió una reunión social—la vena de su frente era imposible de disimular una cuando su cabello estuviese cubriéndola, la mesa de antes dos personas ahora había pasado a ser de ocho personas, lo normal.

—No seas amargado Yuri~ Hay que pasar tiempo juntos como los amigos que somos—hablo Viktor con aquella sonrisa tonta, esa que hacía parecer su boca un puto corazón, Yuuri negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Otabek Altin no es así? Espero que nos podamos llevar bien—una rareza es que Yuuri parecía más unida al grupo de patinadores masculinos que femeninos, apenas hablaba con Sala y Mila, pero más ninguna, sin embargo, conocía a casi todos los varones.

—Lo mismo digo—asintió con la cabeza y su expresión seria como de costumbre.

—Estar todos así reunidos es un poco extraño, no era así desde el año pasado.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿En el banquete? —Yuuri arrugaba la servilleta en sus manos.

—Sí, después del Prix, fue bastante—Viktor se vio incapaz de seguir su aclaración.

—Ni siquiera pude hablar contigo en ese banquete, no recuerdo mucho—y el peli plata escupió todo su jugo

— ¿¡QUE NO!? —la miro asustado. Yuri alzo una ceja.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Oh... Ese fue un gran banquete—sonrió Chris—Tengo un video y todo—saco el celular de sus bolsillos y Yuuri alzo una ceja.

— ¿Paso algo? —preguntó confundida por como actuaban esos dos.

—Santo dios Yuuri—Mari se llevó una mano a la frente con una sonrisa divertidísima, todos se aglomeraron alrededor del suizo.

—Que sucia...

— ¿Es posible ser tan flexible?

— ¿¡CUANDO HICE YO TODO ESO!? —se llevó las manos a la cara ardiendo en vergüenza.

El video era... Larguísimo por decirlo de alguna forma, extenso con cualquier tipo de tontera que se pueda ocurrir de una borracha, Yuuri que tuvo un vestido sumamente cubierto iba casi en sostenes en esa fiesta de gala, la falda prácticamente hecha mierda por lo rota, pareciendo una mini falta con la cual se veía la ropa interior; el cabello corto despelucado, los lentes brillando por su ausencia y un mágico tubo en el cual se dejaba ver como una de las mejores strippers.

 _¿Cuánto bebió la tímida Yuuri Katsuki para ponerse de esa manera?_

Una arruga se formaría en su cara, él no había ido a esa gala porque estaba muriéndose de dolor, algo que comió le había caído mal y se quedó en su habitación, de haber sabido que así la conocería y vería todo _eso_ aun muriendo iba. Pasando a otro video, uno más corto en el que Yuuri y Viktor bailaban, se miraban de la manera más... _amorosa_ y sentimental de todas, su respiración se volvió un poco más profunda al ver todo lo que pasaba, se veían tan compenetrados...

—Oye... Y eso que es—hablo Pichit señalando al mano de Yuuri, la cual estiro los dedos, en este relucía un dorado anillo, Otabek miro de reojo a Yuri, que con expresión neutra se notaba nervioso. — ¡Felicidades! —salto luego de unos segundos.

—N-no es es-

—Pues si ambos ganamos el Oro nos casaremos—anuncio Viktor con una sonrisa extraña.

 _Si ambos ganamos el Oro nos casaremos_

 _¿casarse?_

 _Viktor y Yuuri... ¿Casados?_

—Voy... al baño...—murmuro pálido, Otabek puso una mano en su hombro—Solo voy al baño—se deshizo del agarre.

—Espera, Yuri—Viktor tomo su mano antes de que fuera a buscarle, colocando un dedo frente a sus labios en señal de silencio, debía ser un secreto—Pero él...

—Tranquila, está bien—aseguro con mucha calma.

Se echó agua en la cara y se mojó un poco el cabello accidentalmente. Eso no debía pasar, no podía permitir que pasara, aun si tenía que hacer un pacto con satanás ganaría, no podía desearle el mal a Yuuri que ya mucho esfuerzo había hecho para llegar a donde estaba. Su única opción era superar a Viktor, algo casi imposible y titánico, era vencer a la gran leyenda viviente del patinaje artístico que entrenaba y competía y participaba a la misma vez.

Volvió a la mesa actuando como de costumbre, sin dejar ver lo mucho que seguía pensando en el asunto, pasando de largo la expresión preocupada que tenía Yuuri en su rostro, el rubio se notaba algo distraído desde que Viktor dijo aquello.

Aunque el momento en si fue roto por Jean y su novia, causando que todos se fueran al hotel. Yuri seguía al ruso y la japonesa con la mirada, estaban en la misma habitación, comprometidos... Era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber que algo podía pasar ahí muy fácilmente ¿Estaba mal desear que pasara algo malo con tal de que esos dos no tuvieran un chance así?

 **...**

—Superaste el récord de Viktor ¿Qué más puedes pedir? Tienes la oportunidad suficiente para ganarle, más que ninguno en realidad—Yuri caminaba de un lado a otro estresado, había terminado su presentación de _Agape_ como jamás en toda la competencia, había superado el récord de Viktor por unas miserables décimas, pero él aun no terminaba su presentación.

— ¿Y qué pasa si logra superarse de nuevo? Estamos hablando de Viktor.

—En algún momento debe ser superado, quizás sea tu quién lo haga.

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hace y gana el oro de nuevo?

—te tengo una pequeña sugerencia—lo tomo de los hombros—Díselo **_AHORA_** —enfatizo mirándolo con ojos molestos.

— ¿Qué sentido tendría decirlo ahora?

— ¡Tal vez porque sirva de algo! No lo retrases más, ella está esperando a Viktor en este momento, está sola, puedes aprovechar y confesarlo—Yuri miro a otro lado angustiado.

Está bien... iré a ver si la encuentro—se puso la chaqueta, ir por ahí con su traje de Agape an visible sería un poco extraño.

Recorrió cada maldito pasillo y ni rastro de la japonesa ¿Qué acaso se estaba escondiendo? Porque lo parecía, ni siquiera Mila la había visto. Paso frente a una televisión y se quedó tieso frente a ella. _Viktor Nikiforov superando el récord recién roto_ , era un poco chistoso, pero en ese momento solo lo aterro. No supo mucho de sí, tan solo se quedó frente a la televisión viéndolo saludar y salir de la pista ¿Siguió buscando a Yuuri? No, tan solo se dio la vuelta, buscando sus cosas para irse.

 **...**

— ¿Por qué no fuiste a ver a Yuuri ayer? —paso sobrenamente del peli plata, este con expresión iracunda lo tomo de la chaqueta— ¡Respóndeme!

—No me iba a desconcentrar por ir a verla—bufo sin mirarlo

—¿Enserio eres tan idiota? —lo miro incrédulo— ¿Siquiera sabes que quedo de 4º?

—Pero _Eros..._ —su mirada confusa hizo la pregunta por sí misma, Viktor frunció un poco el entrecejo.

—De nada sirve si no está a quién pretende seducir. Así que al menos hazme el favor de irla a ver hoy.

El peli plata lo soltó, tomando rumbo a la pista. Se volvió a poner los audífonos, debía estar concentrado... _Ganar_ y que así no se casaran... o al menos retrasarlo si es que aquello era enserio. Trago duro, apenas iban por Pichit, pero aun así no podía evitar estar con los nervios de punta.

—Es tu turno—dio un ligero sobresalto ¿ya? Se suponía que era el penúltimo en competir ¿El tiempo paso tan rápido? Se quitó la chaqueta y quedo en su traje negro y rosado, entrando en la pista y haciéndole un gesto a Otabek, quién se quedó cerca de la salida. Al detenerse y esperar a que iniciara la música logro vislumbrar a Viktor y a su lado Yuuri

 _Ella lo miraba muy fijamente._

La música dio comienzo junto a su programa, ahora con la mente en blanco ¿Por qué lo había visto así? Parecía desilusionada, algo molesta y decepcionada ¿Ella quería que perdiera o qué? Quizás tenía que ver con no ir a verla el día anterior.

 **Fallo un Salto.**

Un poco alterado y con el corazón en la garganta hizo un cuádruple, que debía compensar el fallar un triple. Siguió patinando, no podía estar divagando de esa manera, _tenía que ganar_ , no se había esforzado tanto para perder, Yuuri lo estaba viendo, fallar frente a ella tampoco era una opción. Aunque su tema no era precisamente el amor como era el caso de la japonesa, no quería decir que no poseía la oportunidad de demostrarlo.

Hacer bien o no esto era una historia a aparte, una vez hecho el ultimo salto y llegando el momento de finalizar realizo un giro Camel, concluyendo en posición con la cual se notaba demasiado lo agotado que estaba. Había algo que ni el mismo se podía discutir, _no estuvo a la altura_ , por estar peleándose interiormente no pudo darlo todo.

 _De haberla buscado ayer a decirlo claramente se habría sacado estos sentimientos molestos de encima junto a la incertidumbre._

Los ramos y muñecos de felpa comenzaron a caer, uno en específico, de tigre en lugar de los típicos gatos que solían tirar esas escandalosas acosadoras que tenía, junto a un ramo lo hizo moverse y tomarlo del hielo. Alzo la mirada, si ese muñeco y ramos seguían las leyes obvias de la física, tomando en consideración que quién lo lanzo no era un retrasado cerebro de mosquito debía estar en frente suyo.

Lo preciono un poco contra su cuerpo, con unas lágrimas traicioneras cayendo por sus ojos, cayendo de rodillas casi como un efecto retardado

—¿Estuvo mal hacerlo? —preguntó preocupada a Viktor.

—Para nada, solo... son los nervios de estar por primera vez aquí—la calmo y Yuuri miro el suelo—Hey, no te preocupes, ambos ganaremos el oro ¿No es así?

—Si—juntaron sus manos, besando cada uno su anillo dorado en un extraño ritual que solo ellos dos comprenderían

 _319.23 puntos, la puntuación más alta hasta ahora en toda su carrera._

Por un lado, estaba contento, tenía posibilidades de quedar como el primer lugar, pero no sabía que tan bien lo haría Viktor. Se levantó del lugar y camino hasta donde veía a la japonesa, al estar cerca dio un tirón de su chaqueta.

—Fuiste tú... ¿verdad? —pregunto mostrando el muñeco y el ramo.

—Si—sonrió nerviosa, esta era la primera vez que la veía con maquillaje, por lo general era mucho más sencilla con apenas un brillo labial, esta vez parecía que Mila la había maquillado.

—Hoy te ves más linda, espero que ganes el oro—sonrió tan sincero como podía, _como desearle menos que eso_ , sin ofender a su pelirroja amiga, Yuuri tenía algo que la hacía destacar entre los demás, no sabía que era, pero ahí estaba.

—Yo... quería...—sus mejillas colorados resaltaron que iba a decir algo que la ponía nerviosa, la música de Viktor comenzó a sonar, ambos voltearon a ver al albino.

La perfección inhumana nunca cansaba, era algo demasiado fascinante y _casi_ imposible apartar la mirada de ese ruso, sin embargo, tomando en cuenta que tenía cosas más importantes personalmente hablando miro de nuevo a la japonesa y se fijó en un detalle. _Su mirada no era de amor_ , quizás si cariño, admiración y orgullo, pero no parecía la mirada de una mujer enamorada.

Antes de darse cuenta ya Viktor había terminado, mostrándose tan radiante como nunca en su vida frente a todos, ladeo la cabeza. Quizás había sido un poco egoísta en sus pensamientos, _Viktor ahora era feliz_ , esa alegría que había desaparecido hace un tiempo y que gracias a Yuuri había recobrado.

— _Ser egoísta es parte de la naturaleza ¿Qué tiene de malo querer que sea mia y no de él?_ —se preguntó interiormente viéndola de reojo.

 **...**

—¿Seguro que puedo estar aquí? —preguntó un poco extrañado, quería irse a un lado en el que al menos Viktor no estuviera a su lado, se sentía ridículamente inferior aun cuando la diferencia en las puntuaciones había sido de unas 10 décimas y nada más.

—Sí, es necesario que tú te quedes aquí—sonrió tontamente, Yuuri entro a la pista haciendo su gesto más típico a la hora de quedar en medio de la pista.

Podía estar haciendo la misma rutina que toda la temporada, esta vez era _diferente_ , apretó los puños con las mangas de su chaqueta, ansioso de seguirla viendo y esperar lo que haría. Su corazón ilusionado lo hacía pensar que iba dirigido a él, que ese amor era para él y no para Viktor.

4 cuádruples, el ultimo era la especialidad de Viktor, clavado de manera elegante y sin esfuerzo alguno, al peli plata se le escapo una que otra lágrima por esto. La melodía finalizaba al igual que el programa y concluyo en su posición señalando a Vik- ¿Él?

— _Me la estaba dedicando... ¿a mí?_ —se vio sorprendido por esto, Yuuri dio un pequeño grito a la vez que sollozaba, el comentarista ya había afirmado que logro su más alta puntuación. —Lo hiciste genial—elogio una vez llego la chica.

— ¡Gracias! —se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza, moqueando aun por el pequeño ataque de llanto que tuvo. Al separase abrió la boca, pero luego apretó los labios, poniéndose colorada.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

—E-es que

—Después de ver tu puntuación Yuuri, no pierdas la concentración—tomándola por los hombros la sentó en el pequeño sofá donde se esperaba la puntuación.

 _319.40 puntos._

Los dos se lanzaron sobre la japonesa para abrazarla mientras esta se llevaba las manos a la cara, sin poderse creer que había logrado tanto.

* * *

— ¿Se lo darás tú? —preguntó divertido al notar a Yuri quitarle el ramo a la chica que lo entregaba a cada patinadora.

—Obviamente que se lo daré yo, si tu terminaras dándole la medalla al menos debo darle el ramo—bufo con aparentemente ofendido, Viktor había pedido darle la medalla de oro a Yuuri, _la cual quedo en primer lugar por goleada_ , Mila de segunda con 12 puntos menos y Sala de tercera por unas décimas.

Viktor y Yuuri ya tenían el oro, poco podía hacer más que _decirlo de una santa vez_ , Otabek estaba a punto de matarlo por ser tan lento y necio ya que estamos.

—No te enojes, solo fue una pregunta.

—Muévete anciano—bufo. Quitándose los protectores y dejándolos en un muro entraron a la pista. Yuuri en el lugar más alto se inclinó para que Viktor pusiera la medalla. El peli plata dio un suave beso en su frente y sonrió, Yuri se acercó, extendió el ramo.

 _¿Por qué mierda debía decirlo?_

Montando un solo pie para poder alzarse, agarrándola de la nuca planto un beso bastante pasional y brusco en los rosados labios de Yuuri, quién lo miro asombrada y pocos segundos después paso sus brazos encima de los hombros, rodeando el cuello del rubio y enredando sus dedos en los cabellos claros

—Ya venía siendo hora—sonrió Viktor en un suspiro.

— ¡¿Y PORQUE NO ME DIJERON NADA!? —grito agarrando al peli plata de la chaqueta y este alzo las manos.

—Era divertido ver cómo te partías la cabeza—admitió—Y si hubieras ido a ver a Yuuri aquel día te lo habría dicho, ella estaba angustiada de que pensaras algo que no era.

— ¿¡LOS ANILLOS PORQUE ENTONCES!?

—Son un simple anillo de amigos, no nos vemos de esa manera, de quién estoy enamorada eres tú, desde hace un rato, pero...—desvió la mirada, con la cara roja—T-te lo iba a decir, pero algo siempre interrumpía y... Me daba pena.

—Ustedes dos...

De esta manera Yuri Plisetsky se dio cuenta... de lo asquerosamente tonto que fue por no decírselo claramente.

 **Extra**

Miro aburrida su teléfono, no habían llamadas, mensajes, nada. Makkachin lamio su mano para llamar la atención de la japonesa, quería jugar y ella solo se quedaba casi todo el día viendo el puto aparato, estaba a punto de considerar morderlo, dañarlo y tirarlo a algún lado para que le prestara atención.

— ¿Qué pasa chiquito? ¿Quieres jugar? —sonrió acariciando su cabeza, el perro ladro animado—Vamos a jugar un rato en lo que Viktor regresa—suspiro levantándose y apagando el celular, guardándolo en su bolsillo y luego tomando la correa de Makkachin.

De camino a la salida se vio vagamente en un espejo, pasando la mano por su cuello ahora medianamente a la vista, se sentía un poco de frío tenerlo de esta manera. Suspiro pesadamente, _era tan jodidamente frustrante_. Tomo su abrigo y se lo puso, poniéndole la correa a Makkachin y saliendo del departamento, caminando con el can a su lado.

Se había mudado a Rusia, vivía con Viktor en el mismo departamento, entrenaban en la misma pista y Yakov y la había incluido en sus regaños a pesar de no ser su entrenador, pero... _Yuri no estaba por ningún lado_.

Vaya a saber cómo hacía para tener a Yakov de entrenador y no estar nunca, mucho más competir y pasar desapercibido aun cuando lo buscaba como una puta maniaca. _Dos_ jodidos años en este dilema, seguían hablándose, ese no era un problema, pero hablarse por celular no basta si eran pareja.

Su cabello ahora más corto, dejando más visible su cuello lo había hecho más por costumbre de Japón que por otra cosa, sentía que Yuri le quería cortar, pero no lo hacía, simplemente se había adelantado al hecho.

—Eh... Makkachin quieto, quieto... ¡QUIETO! —chillo, el perro se le soltó de la mano, corriendo hasta una persona que había caminado en su dirección justamente.

—Viktor te tiene demasiado mimado, bola de pelos—el bufido ligeramente divertido llamo su atención, parpadeo repetidamente acercándose— ¡Yuuri! —sonrió radiante. Yuuri tomo su cara entre sus manos.

 _¿Ese era Yuri?_ Evidentemente iba a crecer, era obvio y natural, aun así, se lo espero un poco diferente, más lindo y menos... _varonil_. Su ojos un poco más afilados, el cabello corto, alto, _por fin más alto_ , la voz era un poco más gruesa también

—Hey, cerda ¿Por qué cortaste tu cabello? Me gustaba más largo—opino acariciado su cabeza y Yuuri tan solo atino a abrazarlo. — ¿Cerda?

—Si te vas a desaparecer físicamente por dos años al menos avisa...—pidió, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del ruso que la abrazo de vuelta, apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza, ser alto era una maravilla de dios.

—Quería darte un par de sorpresas ¿No te llegaron mis regalos? —preguntó metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos una vez se separaron.

—No es lo mismo... Pensé que me querías cortar—bajo la mirada, de 2 años con 5 meses de relación habían estado juntos por 6 meses nada más.

—Oye... eres mayor, no quería que se viera tan extraño, también quería un lugar en donde vivir contigo y que te alejes de Viktor—la sonrisa forzada dejo ver bastante su molestia por el asunto.

—Tú y tus celos a Viktor, es como un hermano mayor, no deberías preocuparte tanto—suspiro con una mueca de cansancio.

—Te llama cerdita, ese apodo debería ser solo mio—hizo un puchero—Además... Hay algo muy importante.

— ¿El qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja—Mejor vamos primero al departamento, no creo que hablar con cualquier pudiendo escuchar—tomo la mano de Yuri, quién entrelazo sus dedos con los de la japonesa de inmediato—Eh...

—Te da vergüenza, lo sé y por eso lo hago—aseguro con una sonrisa prepotente y Yuuri sintió humo salir por sus oídos, no había cambiado nada...

 **...**

—Muy bien, entonces ¿Qué querías decirme? —preguntó sentada en el sofá. Yuri se levantó de su lugar, quedando su lado e inclinándose hacía ella, respirando el aliento del otro—Yu-Yuri...

—Antes apenas pudimos besarnos mucho... Eso hasta con Viktor lo hiciste, yo quiero que sea diferente y ya que soy mayor podemos seguir con una relación real—tomo el rostro de suaves cachetes gordos para empezar a besarla.

Por mero instinto paso sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Yuri, sintiendo de inmediato las manos frías del rubio colarse dentro de su sueter. Confiaba en que Yuri no era como el típico hombre de los que las mujeres se quejan, que solo va a por sexo y se larga después, _sabía que_ _él no era así_. Patinando no se podía mentir y ahora mucho menos.

Las caricias suaves en la piel que hasta ahora no había sido tocada con este fin resultaban extraño, un poco atemorizante por lo nuevo pero agradable. Un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios al momento de sentir el solo roce por sus senos, enrojeció hasta las orejas, Yuuri continúo dando besos, esta vez por su cuello hasta percatarse de su cara.

— _Iba enserio lo de ser virgen..._ —pensó para sus adentros al notar la morisqueta—Podemos ir a la cama si quieres.

—N-no hace falta... Solo...—se iba a morir de vergüenza, sus gestos en ese momento no era precisamente los mejores. Se soltó un momento quedo dándole la espalda—S-solo no me mires...

—Es una pena—murmuro dando un beso en el cuello—Estas más bella que nunca—aseguro con una suave risa.

Sin prisa ni brusquedad alzo el sueter, viendo por sobre el hombro de la japonesa su busto, el sostén típicamente bonito y alejado de la sensualidad, algo normal en la monja que es -o bueno, _era-_ Yuuri Katsuki

No tenía ni idea de cómo se quitaba esa cosa por lo que tan solo paso las manos por debajo y dio un suave apretón a estos, causando un gemido lánguido en Yuuri. Una sola mano se quedó dónde estaba, la otra viajo hasta la entrepierna de la chica, tocando por encima de la ropa y hundiendo un poco los dedos en esa zona.

—Yu-Yuri... —gimió llevando una mano a su boca.

 _Santo Dios..._

Volviéndose un poco loco abrió el sueter y valiendo mierda al sostén lo rompió, dejando ver muy perfectamente los pezones rosas y duros de su novia que chillo de manera adorable. Dejando que el sueter bajara por sus hombros, al quedar expuestos comenzó a besarlos dejando marcas rojas y evidentes, la melodía de gemidos que Yuuri estaba dejando salir lo estaba excitando demasiado, con aquella mano aun abajo, sintiendo la ropa húmeda.

Con esa mano bajo tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior, sin poder nada más a detalle por la posición, pero a juzgar por el tacto... Yuuri era lampiña o algo hacía en cuanto a eso porque la piel suave y de bebe no era específicamente común. Metió un dedo en su vagina, se sentía muy húmedo.

—E-eso... Ung... Yu-Yuri...—balbuceaba girando la cabeza y buscando de besarlo, con los ojos nublados en ya evidente excitación. Algunos besos húmedos, enredando las lenguas en una pequeña pelea tomo los lentes con sus dientes, soltándolos después y a saber dónde cayeron, metió otro dedo, casi jugando dentro del apretado pero mojado canal—Yuri~ —con un brazo se agarró a su cuello.

Al recostarse más se asustó al sentir un gran bulto pegar entre sus nalgas, casi frotándose, suspiro sintiéndose caliente y excitada. Sin poder resistirlo más, con un poco de brusquedad la dejo boca abajo en el mueble, estando sobre Yuuri y comparándola como una adorable gatita.

Bajo su pantalón a duras penas, odiaba tener cinturón, bajo su bóxer y froto su virilidad por sobre la húmeda cavidad que -sin ganas de ser morboso- rogaba que la invadiera. Sin demasiada postergación la penetro, el gemido dolorido y ahogado de Yuuri lo hizo ir lento, ella apretaba con fuerzas los cojines que habían quedado bajo su cuerpo. Miro el lugar donde ahora se unían, había un poco de sangre saliendo por ahí.

Sus jadeos al oído de ella parecían ponerla caliente a juzgar por sus gemidos que, aunque medianamente doloridos se esculcaban placenteros. Inicio un suave y lento balanceo, apenas moviéndose en el interior de Yuuri.

Definía los gemidos de la chica como unos maullidos, tan lánguidos y adorables que le recordaban a su gato cuando pedía comida, su vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido, más errático hasta el punto de escuchar como sus cuerpos chocaban uno contra otro. Yuuri volteo la cara, buscando la del ruso con desespero y uniendo sus labios con los de él. Un par de embistes más bastaron para que Yuuri gimiera más fuerte, viniéndose a la misma vez que Yuri en su interior.

—Ung...—se retorció muy levemente, girándose y quedando de cara a Yuri, este se dejó caer un poco, mirando hacia abajo.

—Eres muy blanda por aquí ¿Dejaste la dieta? —Yuuri enrojeció—No creas otra cosa, me fascinas aun si estas gorda—aseguro dando un beso suave en sus labios—Después de todo, no tendría sentido decirte cerdita si no fuera así.

—Solo no he hecho tanto ejercicio—hablo entre jadeos—Aunque...—su cara se tornó más roja—T-tú puedes a-ayudarme... ¿No? —preguntó avergonzada llevándose las manos a la cara. Yuri sonrió pícaro.

—Como mandes~—alzo las pineras de Yuuri, enderezándose un poco.

— ¡Pe-pero no hoy!

—Muy tarde—dio un fuerte embiste contra ella, bajando la cabeza y dando mordidas leves en uno de sus senos

— ¡Gahh~! Yu-Yurii~

 **...**

—Wow~ Uno sale a entrenar y le dan este tipo de bienvenida —mido a quiénes ocupaban con mucho amor su sofá—Demasiada actividad para estos dos—tomo la manta que había en otro sofá y la puso encima del par de durmientes.

Yuuri había acabado, a saber, que tanta imaginación había tenido el "pequeño" rubio ruso que tanto había esperado a sus 18. Él también mantuvo el contacto, Yuri estaba realmente perdido de amor, se había obsesionado con lo de tener una relación que no pareciera la típica entre un menor y una mayor, que buscara casa propia en la cual vivir los dos, cerca de la pista, en Rusia y todo lo que eso pudiera abarcar costo bastante.

Ladeo la cabeza, tomando el celular de Yuri y tomando una foto, _luego pediría algo a cambio de este pequeño favor_ , la imagen era simplemente adorable, estaba seguro de que esa relación seria una muy buena y duradera. Solo había un problemita... Y es que Yuri tenía el mismo problema de no decirlo simplemente

—Mejor guardo esto antes de que arruine su sorpresa—tomo la cajita que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Yuri—Me preguntó cuánto tardara esta vez—rio levemente, al pasar acaricio la cabeza de ambos y dio un beso en sus frentes cual padre—Duerman bien—Yuuri se movió un poco, acurrucándose más sobre Yuri que la abrazo.

 _Ya casi oía las campanas de bodas._

No sería mala idea empezar a ver vestidos de novia, uno con la que su cerdita se viera como la más linda novia, de princesa a reina y el hada a... ¿A Rey? Menudo cambiecito.

—Tengo tiempo sin hacer esto... ¿De verdad crees que lo hare bien? —tomo su mano y dio un beso, la japonesa rio—Con decirlo bastaba.

—Las palabras a veces sobran no crees—preguntó sonriendo. Tomo los protectores—Espero que no seduzcas a nadie más—guiño un ojo.

—Porque seduciría a alguien más que no es mi prometido—se mofo con una sonrisa coqueta mostrando el anillo en su dedo anular. El anillo que ella y Viktor tenían había pasado a ser un colgante -si fuera por Yuri, ese anillo estaría en el fondo del mar, pero ya que-

—Quién sabe, las cerditas son golosas—comentó haciendo el mismo gesto con la mano.

—Oigan oigan el coqueteo para después—regaño Viktor suavemente—El Eros debe ser revivido ya que el Agape murió definitivamente—miro acusatoriamente a Yuri, ya no existía manera en que pudiera interpretarlo.

—Que molesto eres anciano—bufo con su expresión de molestia en general. Yuuri rio y llego hasta el centro de la pista.

La ya denominada leyenda del patinaje artístico femenino, la perfecta contraparte de Viktor Nikiforov, el mundo aclamaba por ella, la deseaban, urgidos por verla de nuevo en su sensual danza sin darse cuenta de que ninguno la veía tan claramente, pues solo pertenecía a Yuri, al enfurruñado tigre que al final... Se había decidió a actuar en lugar de hablar.


End file.
